


Search for Malachite - Alternate Ending

by Spindini



Series: Peridot's Journey [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Painful Sex, Size Difference, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Malachite fucks Peridot hard. Human Peridot/sea monster Malachite.





	Search for Malachite - Alternate Ending

Like a wave, Malachite's white hair crested over the swirling green ocean. The monster arose in a spray of salt and water, with a snarl crossing her face.

Jasper and Bismuth fell back in shock, but Peridot looked up at the massive Malachite, her mouth wide open and her eyes gleaming. Malachite was just as beautiful as she looked in the pictures. She had four deep green eyes and a mouth full of pearlescent daggers of teeth, and she looked down at Peridot with a ravenous expression. Her body was striped in the colors of actual malachite, and had two long arms and four pillar-like legs. 

And between the rear set of legs was a patch of darker green skin that stuck out a little bit and pulsed repeatedly.

"M-Malachite," muttered Peridot, "Is that where you keep your-"

Then, from that area sprung the raging appendage. It had the shape of a tentacle, with a thin but supple tip that broadened until it reached the bulging base, and also was dotted with rough bumps that were as big as Peridot herself, to say nothing of the full length, which was even larger than the ship Bismuth had built for Peridot to go and see Malachite.

Malachite then lurched towards Peridot, smashing the ship with her tenta. 

"Well, this is great! How are we supposed to get back now?" griped Jasper.

"I'll help you get back," said Malachite in a distorted voice. "If one of you can take me!"

"I'd rather swim."

"How am I going to do that?" screamed Bismuth. 

"Wait!" Peridot shouted, and Bismuth and Jasper looked at it. "I've come all this way for this moment! Let me at her. I may not look like it, but I'm very resilient!"

"No! It's too dangerous," said Bismuth.

"I don't care if I never come back again, you're not getting killed!" urged Jasper.

"But I want her."

At that moment, Malachite's huge green hand grasped around Peridot's willowy body and set her on a sandbar. She tore Peridot's clothes off with her teeth. Peridot's hands and knees sunk into the sand. Malachite eyed Peridot from the water, with her eyes focused on her reddened and dripping lower regions and her tongue sticking out.

Bismuth and Jasper didn't know whether to look away to make the sight less painful, or to keep their eyes on Peridot to know what was happening. Either way, the sight of a pulsing tendril with engorged veins held up against a small, weak human woman who yearned for it was something they didn't want around.

Glistening beads of sweat dripped down Peridot's body, and streams of her fluids dripped down her thighs. The deep growling noise above her was turning her on immensely. Then, she felt a warm, wet thing slap her rear. 

Peridot spurted just thinking about how that would feel inside her. Malachite then moved her tip to Peridot's opening, but Peridot was just so wet that she didn't go inside immediately, but rubbed against her instead. Peridot pushed back against her, attempting to align herself with Malachite. 

Malachite's tip then went in, making Peridot moan out. 

As it thrashed within Peridot, Malachite grinned and thrust more of her tenta inside. The slippery skin glided against Peridot's walls as they clenched around her. The monster kept pushing in, Peridot enjoying being stretched more as it got thicker and thicker. Then, Peridot felt the end of her canal being pushed. 

But Malachite didn't seem to want to stop.

She broke through into Peridot's core, causing Peridot to wail. Peridot's insides felt the bumps and veins on Malachite's tenta as Malachite pushed it into her. Peridot then noticed that the skin on the front of her body was being stretched by the insertion. This was not like anything she had experienced before. Even the Diamonds felt like nothing compared to Malachite.

Peridot's lips spread out even more to take Malachite's extreme girth at the lower end of her appendage. She ground herself on Malachite in desire, and felt her slowly twitching. Peridot's insides were tearing from it all, and Malachite just kept going. 

Until there was no more to be inserted.

From the tapered tip to the crushing base, Malachite was inside Peridot, Peridot's limits pushed and her body stretched.

"Oh, Malachite... I can't believe you're doing this, but you feel amazing."

"Same for you. You're the first human who could take me! Now, let's see if you can survive the pounding." Malachite started drawing back, her rough spots brushing over Peridot as she did so. She kept withdrawing until half of the appendage was exposed, then slammed in again.

"Mmm... keep giving it to me!"

Malachite smiled and pulled back again, this time a bit faster, then pushed into Peridot just as fast.

Bismuth and Jasper watched in horror as the beast crashed against Peridot, having seemingly reduced her to a sheath for that freakish tentacle.

Peridot, however, showed no such concern. She just received what Malachite gave her with a pained but thrilled look on her face, pushing against it as good as she could. In this moment, she could feel Malachite's effect all over her body, but especially inside her. 

Malachite just kept it up, watching the protrusion she made grow and recede. "Who! Is! The! One! In! You! Now!" Malachite shouted, punctuating each word with a thrust.

"Malachite..." Peridot purred.

Malachite pulled herself back until the writhing tip was the only portion that remained in Peridot, then grunted as she thrust all the way in again. "Right!"

"Oh, I'm such a thirsty little Peridot. Always seeking out these feelings. I'll never be able to be satisfied with a human again!"

"That's right!" Malachite showered Peridot with water as she thrust again. "I ruined you!"

"She knows it, and she still won't stop..." muttered Jasper.

"Don't worry. I know how long I can last, and from it, Malachite's time in Peridot is almost over," said Bismuth.

But sea monsters are not human, so Malachite didn't even blink as she kept the movements going. Peridot and Malachite moaned with each other and seemed to never want to stop their strange ritual. The sunlight that had glimmered off Malachite's slimy skin became moonlight, but Malachite wasn't even taking time to breathe.

Then, Peridot felt something. She first shrugged it off as one of Malachite's familiar twitches, but it didn't stop. It only strengthened. Malachite pulsated harshly, with her veins as prominent as they could be. Peridot almost thought her tenta would explode into a mess of blood and slime as she felt its tension.

Malachite stopped thrusting and cried out as she filled Peridot with a burst.

The salt inside it reacted with the damage on Peridot's insides, making her scream in pain while she twitched around Malachite. She tightened herself as much as she could when she felt Malachite start to pull out, but Malachite's strength won out. 

Peridot spurted in pleasure, then passed out on the sand.

"Peridot! Are you okay?" Bismuth swam up to her. 

Peridot's skin was still sagging. Her insides were bleeding, and her lower regions were stretched wide. She had deep blue bruises on her inner thighs. At least she still had her pulse. Bismuth picked her up in her bulky arms.

"A promise is a promise," said Malachite. She picked up Bismuth and Peridot in one hand, and Jasper in the other, then flew over the waters until they were back where they lived.


End file.
